evanscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Evanscene Sandsnakes
The Evanscene Sandsnakes are a fictional basketball team in Fort Lauderdale, Florida of a trio designed school named Evanscene. It allows junior varsity and regular high school players. Junior varsity Seasons 2008-2009 The first of many championship victories, this season was constructed by the basis of new students and intense training. This season was based off of Coach McGowan's selections of players from the court behind the school during a regular street game who showed promise and skill. After gambling on infamously criticized Justin Castillo, this small but powerful player showed to be the best decision Coach McGowan has made since the team's formation in 2000. A team leader and well rounded personality in the locker room, to unstoppable skill on the court, Justin Castillo led the Sandsnakes through a what seemed to be impossible victory throughout the entire season without missing a single practice or game after roughing out many injuries. A remarkable and some might say made for each other team, all of these players quickly learned how to commit as a team. After an amazing 6th grade year, Jay Santura finds the perfect partner on the court to take down any opponent possible. Justin Castillo. From Gary Espinaj's outstanding steals, Edwin Cabrera's tight defense, Javier Torres' remarkable ball handling, Sebastian Morales' dunking ability, Janning Barrios as an unstoppable and dependable force in drastic times, this team became unstoppable in this time of prime. Roster *Justin Castillo (season mvp) (6th grade) *Gary Espinaj (6th grade) *Edwin Cabrera (6th grade) *Sean Hunter (6th grade) *Javier Torres (6th grade) *Jay Santura (7th grade) *Lance Santura (7th grade) *Chauncey Santura (7th grade) *Daxton Senior (7th grade) *Sebastian Morales (7th grade) *Jared Collins (8th grade) *Ruben Espinal (8th grade) *Ivan Villegas (8th grade) *Joshua Johnson (8th grade) *Janning Barrios (8th grade) 2009-2010 As many called it: The Big 3 Era. This what had first appeared to be as a devastating loss had turned into an amazing gain as Justin Castillo, Edwin Cabrera, Gary Espinaj, and all the others proved that Jay Santura, a player who transferred to the rival's school, had a replaceable spot on the Sandsnakes. During this time of recovery, a few new players came in that proved to be the answer to the solution. The introduction of Kevin Ware, Joseph Comacho, Marlow Wilkins, Elijah Castillo, and many others as a replacement for the transferring Santura triplets, Daxton Senior, etc. During this season, the 3 who shined the brightest were the 3 who practiced consistently to ensure the teams security. Justin Castillo, Edwin Cabrera, and Gary Espinaj. The developement of Edwin Cabrera's mastered hook shot, Gary Espinaj's dunk, and Justin Castillo's 3 pointers plus Kevin Ware's handles, Joseph Comacho's remarkable pass and many other amazing mastered abilities was enough to win 13 out of 15 regular season games. During the playoffs, the team swept South Broward in the first round, and South Plantation in the quarter finals. However, after defeating the Knights, they were defeated by Vladetta. Roster *Kevin Ware (6th grade) *Ralph Clark (6th grade) *Tim Lloyd (6th grade) *Anthony Nunez (6th grade) *Joseph Comacho (6th grade) *Justin Castillo (7th grade) *Edwin Cabrera (7th grade) *Gary Espinaj (7th grade) *Elijah Castillo (7th grade) *Javier Torres (7th grade) *Sebastian Morales (8th grade) *Marlow Wilkins (8th grade) *Chuck Boyd (8th grade) *Davon Wellington (8th grade) *Antonio Brown (8th grade) Trivia *In 2009, the J.V. team lost Jay Santura (MVP of 2007-2008), Lance Santura, Chauncey Santura, and Daxton Senior to the Monarch Knights. *Justin Castillo has been named MVP for 6 straight seasons since J.V.